Servants in the Leaf
by Leaning Leon
Summary: During the hottest summer Konoha has ever seen, Tsunade approaches Sakura an offer she cannot refuse. Watch as Sakura fall into the world of domination and drag our favorite Naruto characters with her. Rewrite/edit of TiedupTemari's deadfic Smut warning. Foot Fetish, femdom,BDSM, F/M, F/F, FF/M. Facesitting later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer in Konoha, right in the middle of an unrelenting heatwave. Sakura, apprentice and occasional assistant to the 5th Hokage Tsunade, had finished all of the tasks assigned to her and was currently making her way back to the Hokage tower, trying her best not to pass out. She was so sweaty that her feet were sliding in her open toed boots. She'd take them off. But she knew that the ground was hot enough to singe her soft feet.

Sakura finally made it to the Hokage's office, she knocked on the door and heard an exasperated yell telling her to enter. Inside she saw Tsunade feverishly cooling herself off with a paper fan, with her heels off and her feet propped up on the desk. Curious, Sakura asked her teacher, "Where's Shizune, Lady Tsunade?"

"I told her I wouldn't drink for a week if she finished all of today's paperwork by herself." Sakura knew Tsunade must've been desperate to give up her favorite drink for an entire week. Sighing Tsunade asked. "Sakura, if you knew anyone with a jutsu that could stop the heat you would tell me right?"

"Of course Lady Tsunade" Sakura replied. Tsunade stopped fanning herself to rest her arm and looked outside of the window behind her office chair.

"I've been running myself ragged all day trying to treat all the cases of heatstroke in the village, I've been sending messages to _other_ villages asking for water to help fight the drought we're having. If this keeps up any longer we might go bankrupt! And the worst thing about this mess is that my feet hurt so badly from walking all day. So much so, I can't stop thinking about it." She looked back at Sakura still standing a couple of feet away from her desk. "Silly child, what are you doing? Rest. Pull up a chair before you collapse. Tell me how your day went, it would help me get my mind of the heat and my feet" She muttered.

Sakura and Tsunade made small talk concerning the former's day for 20 minutes when Tsunade finally bit the bullet. "Sakura, my dear pupil, my feet are so sore. If you rub them for me, I will grant you one favor as the Hokage. Anything you could possibly think of that is within my power. Please? My feet can't take this anymore."

Sakura easily acquiesced "Um, of course Lady Tsunade if it makes you feel better I'll gladly rub your feet." Sakura removed her gloves and placed Tsunade's feet in her lap. Sakura started with the right foot, it looked to be a size 7. It was drenched with sweat but surprisingly it didn't smell bad. When she began rubbing the arch Sakura heard Tsunade quietly moan "harder" in a kind yet commanding voice. She began to apply more pressure and massage her foot deeply, Tsunade let out a louder moan and relaxed in her chair folding her arms across her stomach and closing her eyes.

Almost half an hour passed and Sakura was still massaging Tsunade's right foot, so focused that she almost didn't notice Tsunade's left foot hovering near her face. Understanding the silent request, Sakura laid Tsunade's right foot down on her lap and began to massage her left foot. Making her moan louder.

Sakura soon began to realize her own mounting glee in pleasing Tsunade, she massaged with intent of making her moan, and trying anything she thought of. Quicker than Sakura would had realized another half hour passed. She noticed the Hokage staring at her, feeling slightly disappointed that Tsunade's moans had begun to die down in the past few minutes.

"Is something wrong Lady Tsunade?" Sakura meekly asked.

"Nothing Sakura, in fact I have an offer for you. How would you like a job making double what you do for the hospital, for only a couple hours a day?" Tsunade replied. Sakura tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"Does a job like that really exist, Lady Tsunade? What is it?" Tsunade studied Sakura for a long second.

"Sakura, I would like to hire you to be my foot servant" Tsunade said nothing afterwards. Letting her words permeate the air. Waiting to see if it would scare Sakura off or not.

"Well what you have me do?"

"Well you would have to worship my feet. That is to lick them, suck my toes, nibble on my arches and heels, massage my feet and act as an occasional foot rest, among other things." She continued" All you would need to do is come into my office for a couple hours a day and service them. Working for a quarter of the time with double the pay." Sakura carefully thought about it.

"Would you mind if I… tried it out before I accepted the job?"

"Of course, just kneel on the floor in front of me." Sakura got out of her chair and kneeled before Tsunade. "Now Sakura, when you service me, you'll have to call me mistress" Tsunade instructed "I'll only make you worship me for a few minutes just so you can get the gist of what you'll be doing. If you accept the job, and Tsunade hoped she would, you'll be starting tomorrow okay?" Sakura nodded.

"Now let's get started" Tsunade placed her left foot on Sakura's shoulder and her right foot in front of her face. "Take the foot in your hand and suck each toe one by one." Sakura took the foot and slowly placed Tsunade's big toe in her mouth. She started to caress it with her tongue. Sliding it above and around the toe. It had a salty taste from all the sweat she found it tasty. Sakura moaned from the taste as she popped Tsunade's toe from her mouth and began to sensuously suck every toe, and even licking in-between her mistresses' toes, licking up any jam or grime.

The toes having been thoroughly sucked, Sakura moved to her sole. Starting from the heel she lovingly kissed it before putting it in her mouth. Using her teeth to lightly scrape the heel and lick the heel. At this point Tsunade wasn't even giving out instructions Sakura was going by instinct. She caressed the Hokage's sole with her tongue one time before letting her lust take over and began licking ravenously up and down the length of Tsunade's sole. Stopping briefly by the arch to nibble it, making Tsunade giggle, Sakura attacked the toes once again swallowing all five at once forcing them as deep as she could in her mouth. Tsunade, lost in her lust and without inhibition, nearly screamed in pleasure.

Before things got too intense, Tsunade pulled her foot out of her servant's mouth, both panting, red, and soaking wet with sweat even more than before when she asked Sakura: "It seems you got the hang of it, will you take the job?" Sakura nodded furiously and Tsunade grinned and began writing on a sheet of paper with the Hokage's insignia at the bottom" Great, now go rest up. I expect you here first thing in the morning."

Sakura walked out of the office reflecting on the last couple of hours. She had genuinely enjoyed the taste and feel of Tsunade's feet in her mouth. However she saw that Tsunade enjoyed the worship more than Sakura enjoyed performing the worshipping. She became curious and wanted to experience the joys Tsunade felt being worshipped. With that in mind, her still sweaty boots began to make a beeline for the apartment building of an orange clad ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura made it to Naruto's front door, Hokage's decree in her back pocket, and firmly knocked on the door. She heard a rumbling from inside and the door opened to reveal a confused Naruto.

"Oh hey Sakura! What's up?" He greeted.

"Hey Naruto, I have a message from the Hokage, do you mind if I come in?" She requested.

"You don't even need to ask." He replies as he widens the door to let Sakura inside. "So what's the message? If you're personally delivering it, it has to be important, right?"

"Of course. Lady Tsunade has an S ranked mission for you." She pulls the slip of paper from her back pocket and extends it to Naruto. "You might want t-." Upon hearing the news, Naruto raced back to his bedroom and began preparing his weapons kit and packing clothes for a mission. "Naruto. Naruto you're gonna want to read" Sakura's suggestion goes ignored until..."NARUTO" her voice pulls him out of his thoughts as he quickly turns his head to face her.

"Heh, sorry. What did you say?" He apologized.

"Read this paper, it has the mission details in it" Sakura affirmed. Naruto takes the paper and begins to read and reread it. Eyes widening in shock as he scrutinized the Hokage's insignia at the bottom. Decreeing this as word of the Hokage herself.

"Uh Sakura... I don't know if I can do this mission." He meekly claims. Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Well why not?" She asks.

"I don't exactly know how to "worship?" Feet"

"Well that's what I'm here for" Sakura replies cheerfully. She makes her way over to Naruto's kitchen table and sits down. He then notices that she hasn't taken her boots off. "Just kneel in front of me and do everything I tell you, okay?"

"Okay" Naruto obeys, walking over and kneeling at her feet.

"Now take my right boot off, and smell the inside" Naruto does as told and gently removes the boot. "Now sniff." He finds out that her insoles are glistening with sweat and have a leathery sweaty smell. Courtesy of the season's heatwave of course. What Naruto also discovers is how mesmerizing the smell is and after his first almost hesitant breath. He deeply inhales her scent. He moans as he exhales. He repeats the action. A deep inhale and a drawn out exhale he almost gets lost in the scent until Sakura placers her other boot on his chest. "Don't forget my left boot now, take it off. Gently."

Naruto can barely hold his lust together as he slips off Sakura's other boot and begins to voraciously smell it. Meanwhile, Sakura begins to feel a climbing warmth in her nether regions watching Naruto's reaction to the smell of her feet. Craving more, she orders him to massage her feet.

"I'd like a firm massage now Naruto. I've been on my feet all day." She places her right foot in his face and her left foot in his lap near his groin, he stares enchanted by her smooth size 6 feet. Calmly noting the growing tightness in Naruto's pants. She curls her toes on his thigh and watches him gulp trying to keep his composure.

"Get on with it now, I don't have all day."

"Yes Sakura."

"Naruto" she sweetly demands "whenever you serve me, you'll call me mistress. Understand?"

"Yes mistress" he replies. With the pecking order established Naruto begins to firmly massage Sakura's foot. Using her strong hands to pleasure his new mistress to the best of his ability. She moans at his fingers when they crack her toes and nearly screams when he digs her knuckle in the ball of her foot.

Naruto rubs Sakura's right foot for another ten minutes when she switches feet. "_Naruto is a fast learner" _she thinks as he massages the left foot better than the right one. She smirks as she thinks of what she has in store for Naruto. "Stop" Sakura commands." It seems you've already gotten the hang of foot rubs. Now here's the real test. Get on your back." Naruto does as told and lays down his erection arching near painfully through the fabric of his pants. Sakura rises from the chair and removes her skirt she then sits on his stomach laying her feet on the floor near the sides of his head. "Now Naruto, here comes the most important part of serving me..." she lifts her right foot and hovers it just a couple inches above his face. Enough to inhale a scent more potent than he found in her boots.

Naruto gazed at her sole in a trance. He was awestruck. In a world where everyone wore open toed shoes of a sort he always had an attraction to feet, but Sakura's were top tier. They were Small, low arch, medium length toes and smooth soft soles; just how Naruto liked them. Sakura watched as Naruto stared at her foot when she thought of a devilish game. She looked behind her to see if Naruto was still erect "_like a statue_" she notes.

She moves her feet away from Naruto's head and plants them on the floor to stabilize herself. And plops herself down right on his erection. Naruto bucks at the sudden contact and Sakura plants her soft foot on his face and starts to rub it on his cheek. Tracing the whiskers with her toes. She grows hot at feeling him throb under ass. "Since you've done such a good job, I'll give you a reward. But..." Sakura places the foot she was rubbing on Naruto's face on his lips."...You need to lick my feet first."

Naruto sticks his tongue out and starts at Sakura's heel. He firmly plants as much of his tongue as he can on her sole and steadily licks up. And as he licks, Sakura grinds down the length of Naruto's erection, it throbs and he shakily exhales in pleasure. He begins to lick quicker and she grinds the same speed he licks. He catches on to Sakura's game. Wanting release, Naruto gets desperate and begins to use chakra to enhance the speed his tongue moves.

However it doesn't go unnoticed as Sakura stops grinding and lightly slaps Naruto with her foot. "No chakra" she breathes. Sakura was barely in control of herself also. She would never admit it to her new servant. "Now I want you to lick in between my toes" Naruto obliges and begins to slither his tongue in between her toes. Digging around and swallowing what little dirt and sweat are still present. With every lick, Sakura grinds as promised and Naruto is pushed closer and closer to his release. Sakura moves her foot from Naruto's mouth, lifts her remaining foot and sticks all five of her toes in his mouth. She begins to grind as quickly as possible while sucks and licks her toes.

Sakura feels Naruto's climax is near so she grinds her hips in a circular motion. Unable to handle it, Naruto orgasms and Moans as loudly as he can with a foot halfway in his mouth. Sakura doesn't stop and he shudders and shakes with each subsequent movement. She pulls her foot out of Naruto's mouth and wipes his saliva on his shirt while she moves up his torso. "Well how did you enjoy your reward?" She

"It was amazing!" Naruto exclaims."I've never felt this way before...thank you mistress"

"Thank me by kissing my feet one last time" Naruto once again looks at Sakura's feet. Both of them hovering above his face. They're slightly out of reach and he strains his neck to lay a kiss on the ball of her left and right foot. Sakura gets off of Naruto. She has an idea. A momentum to celebrate her new mistress-hood. "Naruto stay still, I'm going to the store, don't get up until I leave" she orders

"Anything for you mi-urk"Naruto replies but can't finish as Sakura steps on his chest with her full body weight and wipes what little saliva remains on his face like a doormat. She steps off with her shoes in hand and walks out of the door. Thinking about who else she can't coerce into serving her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ino

_(One week after the events of chapter 2)_

Ino Yamanaka leaned on the counter in her family store eyeing the clock that moved towards closing time.

Business had been boringly slow in the heatwave. It made sense. No one in their right mind would be out and about in the scorching sun. After this shift she'd be off for the weekend.

The clock struck 6 and Ino was already out the door. A she made her way home, a hand holding a cloth covered her face. She tried to struggle against her assailant but they were too strong. And Ino blacked out.

Sakura dashed to Naruto's apartment with Ino slung over her shoulder. She hastily opens Naruto's front door shocking him when he sees who Sakura brought in. "Hey Mistress, what do you have there?" He inquires as he kneels down to kiss both of her boots.

"Not what, rather who. As for who it is, she's my newest slave." Sakura grunts as she carefully lays Ino on Naruto's bed and rests her head on her lap "You have no idea how tiring it is carrying her across the village in this heat. Can you take off my shoes?" She asks as she wiggles her toes in her boots. He gleefully obliged carefully taking her shoes off. "Give them a whiff" she demands. Naruto sticks his face in the boot and deeply inhaled. He then plants a kiss on the top of both of her bare feet. And looks at her smiling.

"Alright Naruto, mistress has some work to do. In the meantime I need you to do some cleaning around here. I'd hate for our new guest to wake up to a dirty space." She asked nicely, not that it mattered to Naruto, who treated her every word as an ultimate command, hoping to please her enough to receive a reward. He dashed off to the kitchen. Starting with the dishes.

With that being said, Sakura moves to her duffel bag and pulls out a few coils of rope and strips Ino down to her underwear. Smirking at Ino's lacy purple panties. She gets to work in completely hogtying her new slave. She had Shizune teach her some bondage in between breaks of worshipping Tsunade's feet and made sure to get the knots tight but comfortable, not that Tsunade minded, so as long as her feet were serviced every day.

"Naruto, come in here." Naruto walks through and turns a bright red when he sees the state Ino is in. "I have some errands to run, I need you to watch Ino for when she wakes up she'll probably be thirsty and hungry, so you can take out the gag if you need to; but whatever she says. Do not untie her. If you can do this right, I'll have a reward for you." She finished seductively.

At the mention of a rewards Naruto's eyes lit up. "You can depend on me Mistress.' He exclaimed.

Sakura kneeled in the Hokage's office, removing Tsunade's toes from her mouth with a pop. And while she had loved getting her feet worshipped, she preferred worshipping feet over everything else. She had even gotten better too, having adequately pleasured her mistress in under an hour. Tsunade's face was looking up to the ceiling, her eyes closed in pleasure. It was at this moment that Sakura decided to pop her question. "Mistress, May I be excused now?" she asked. Tsunade rolled her head forward to face her slave.

"Of course, you've performed splendidly today, you may leave." She replied. Sakura then rushed out of the office to get what she needed from her local sex shop. Her session with Tsunade left her feeling all hot and bothered. She would have stayed longer but she was enslaved by her desire to play with her new toy. She burst through the doors of the sex shop to place a large order.

Sakura made it to Naruto's apartment, shoved the door open, and stumbled into the living room. She dragged the items to Naruto's bedroom, leaving the heaviest object, an iron cage, by the wall near the front door. She noticed Ino on Naruto's bed, still hogtied her eyes so wide they looked as if they were going to fall out. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out two round bowls, she placed one of them at the foot of the bed. She went to the kitchen and ran into Naruto with a glass of water. "Hello, Mistress" he greets as he puts the glass away and bends down to kiss the top of her boots.

"I trust she wasn't too much trouble" she asks while looking down at him.

"Not at all, mistress. I fed her dinner and gave her a glass of water a couple hours ago and put her gag back on. Just like you asked me too" he replied. Sakura smiled at him, she could tell it made him happy to please her.

"I guess you've earned your reward then; just give me a minute to finish with Ino, and I'll blow your mind." She exclaimed. She walked back into the bedroom with the bowl filled with water and placed it next to the other bowl. Sakura reached into another one of her bags and pulls out a leather collar and leash in front of Ino. It spelled out the "nickname" Ino-pig across the front and had a little metal loop for the leash. Sakura took out Ino's gag, waiting for a chance to possibly protest. Ino felt like she should've said something, but she could only muster up a subdued look.

Sakura smirked, knowing that Ino was always submissive at heart, she was just scared of what other people would think of her had she admitted it. Sakura strapped the collar around Ino's neck and looped her leash in, securing it with a little padlock. As the lock snapped shut Ino shuddered in anticipation, which didn't go unnoticed. Going back to the bag once more, Sakura pulled out a purple ball gag, Ino's favorite color, and as she held it to her mouth, Ino opened it without hesitation. After locking the ball gag in, Sakura looks Ino in the eye and praises her. "You were a very good girl, you didn't resist when I gave you your gifts. I'll be sure to reward you later" She strokes Ino's face and then calls Naruto over.

"Go to the bathroom and strip down to your underwear" she commanded. After he left, she pulled Ino down to the foot of the bed so she could face the headboard and began to strip her own clothes off. When Naruto came back to the bedroom, Sakura was in lacy black undergarments. She motioned him over and pulled him against her so that Naruto's back was facing her and he was facing Ino. She tenderly nibble his ear causing him to moan, she began to caress his inner thighs with her soft feet, slowly working her way up. Naruto began to moan loader the higher her feet crawled, and just before she reached his desired location, she stopped. She pulled off his underwear and watched as Ino stared between his legs, and chuckled when Ino's face turned red and a soft moan escaped beyond her gag.

She started stroking Naruto, slowly while kissing and biting his neck and ear, never breaking contact with Ino, and paying close attention as she heard the desperate moans. She watched tantalizingly as Ino became more desperate for release. Sakura watched her struggle as she continued stroking Naruto.

After ten minutes and Ino giving her new mistress her most pleading look, she stopped; and whispered to Naruto to wait. She reached into her bag and picked out two small objects and strolled to Ino and rolled her over to her side and slid something in between her eyes. Given the angle, Naruto couldn't see what had gotten into Ino, but he did notice the small remote in her hand. Sakura rolled Ino onto her stomach and took her place behind Naruto, who was still throbbing. She began to stroke him with her feet again, and that was when Ino turned the dial to 1. Naruto heard a faint humming sound but was so delirious with pleasure he paid it no mind as he watched his mistress' feet hug his manly bits and increase the speed of her stroking.

Sakura turned the dial to two and noticed that Ino had moaned louder, and Sakura increased the speed of her stroking. It continued as such, Sakura would turn the dial, Ino would moan loader and Sakura would stroke faster. Naruto could feel himself coming closer to climax and as he looked at Ino, she seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Suddenly Sakura dialed the remote to the max and flipped a switch at the bottom while simultaneously gripping the shaft and head of Naruto's penis with her toes. He heard Ino scream into her gag and Naruto climaxed, with his semen landing on himself and right between Ino's eyes.

As Naruto came down, he realized that Sakura had planned everything to happen in this manner. He excused himself to clean himself off, and Sakura scooted over foot first to affectionately rub her foot on the side of Ino's face and turned the dial back to 2. "Would you like me to leave this on?" she asked. Ino nodded happily. "You promise to be a good girl and try not to escape?" Ino nodded happily, and Sakura could tell that she wanted to stay. She moved her foot to the cum still on Ino's face now slowly dripping down her nose and rubbed it into her skin. "Well good, because that collar has a unique seal on it. If you tried to escape then you'd be paralyzed before you made it a foot out of the door." Ino looked briefly concerned but let the emotion pass. "But you won't do that, you're a good girl aren't you?" she patted Ino on the head, and Ino nodded frantically. Sakura tucked the remote in a section of Ino's ropes where she could reach in and carried her off the bed. She then laid back on the bed crossed her legs and looked down upon Ino squirming in pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino part 2: Electric Boogaloo.

_7 days after the events of chapter 3_

Sakura and co were in Naruto's bedroom in the morning when she tugged on the leash to get her slave's attention. "See something you like, Pig?" she teased as Ino and Sakura watched Naruto walk past them naked and into his closet to pull his clothes out. Naruto heard this and he stiffened up, in more ways than one.

"Mistress but not as much as I want you… it was just distracting, that's all. Please forgive me." she crouches down, already on her knees to kiss Sakura's feet.

"It's alright, you're forgiven. Everyone gets distracted sometimes."

After breakfast Naruto and Ino were laying at the foot of the bed worshipping Sakura's feet, one per person. Naruto was wearing his typical outfit, and Ino was clad in her lacy purple panties and bra. "So my little pets, want do you want to do today?" she asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto pried his nose from between her toes and replied "Well I'm willing to do whatever you want to do, Mistress." Sakura chuckled and clamped her toes around his nose again.

"And what about you, pig?"

"Well in the week since I've been here I've either been in the cage, at my place, or at your feet. Maybe we could go for a walk in the woods or something… if you don't mind?" Sakura thought it over, playfully tracing her big toe on Ino's lips.

"That is not a bad idea. In fact, I know of a place near training ground 13, it's got a nice lake for swimming and clean air. We could set up a picnic and make a day of it." She turned to Naruto, still paying attention while smelling the aroma between his mistresses' toes. "Prepare some food and a basket, we're going to be having a picnic. And bring a pair of shorts for the lake…or don't it's up to you this time." Naruto got up and ran into the kitchen enthusiastically obeying.

"And as for you, pig." Sakura got out of the bed and stretched "I hope you remembered to bring your bikini when you went to pack your things" Ino nodded furiously. "Now go put it on for me." She commanded seductively. Ino crawled into her cage, it was big enough that she had enough room to move in; she could sit up, kneel and lay down comfortably, she just couldn't stand in it. She removed her bra and panties and replaced it with a purple bikini top and matching bikini bottoms that tied at the sides.

As Ino crawled out of the cage Sakura motioned her to turn around, Ino followed the order without hesitation. When Ino was facing away from her, Sakura suddenly pushed her forward so that she was bent over the cage and Sakura gave her exposed ass a powerful slap. Ino moaned in pleasure as her mistress grabbed her tight ass cheeks and give them a squeeze for a second.

"You look really beautiful, Pig." Sakura complimented.

Ino blushed a bright pink "Really? Thank you so much, Mistress" observing Ino's bashfulness reminded Sakura of something she had meant to do yesterday.

"You know something Pig, I nearly forgot. I intended to reward you for a week of flawlessly obeying every single one of my commands." Sakura reached into the cabinet by the window and pulled out a black leather box, she placed it on the bed so her and Ino to both look at. She motions Ino over and ordered her to kneel. Sakura unstrapped the collar that Ino was wearing, she threw it on the bed and opened the box to reveal a collar no unlike the one Ino was just wearing. Sakura held it right in front of Ino to show that it had the word "SLAVE" written in silver studded letters. "This" Sakura said, gesturing it to Ino's face "is not just a collar, this a promotion. This says that I take pride in you as my slave, that you are valuable to me, and special to me. This collar was also expensive so I expect you to take care of it. Sakura then straps the new collar around Ino's neck and takes a step back to take a look at her. "So what do you think?" she inquires.

Ino shuddered after the collar was strapped in, she felt the material with her hand and began to grab Sakura by her shoulders when she then noticed that her newest slave had tears in her eyes. "This is the greatest gift I've ever had. Thank you so much." She stifled a soft sob "I'll cherish it for the rest of my life mistress." Ino stated.

Sakura hugged her close, glad that Ino liked the gift. "I'm glad you like it" she spoke softly in her ear as she embraced Ino for a few moments, and then sharply pinched her butt causing Ino to jump and squeal. "Alright slave, that's enough crying for today, it's supposed to be a happy one." Sakura finalized letting her go. She took the old collar and put it in the box. "I want you to keep this as a reminder for how far you've come, slave. I almost forgot about these too." Sakura pulled out another black leather box. "This box has leather cuffs for your wrists and ankles, it's a part of set with your collar. Keep them in your cage and put them on whenever we're home. You can take them off when you shower or leave, so I won't lock them." She then lowered her voice, and looked Ino directly in the eye "but I expect you to wear them any other time we are home, understand?" Ino nodded happily and took her presents to her cage. In the meantime Sakura went to get ready for the day

Sakura changed into a pink bikini and a pink sarong tied around her waist. She found Ino, wearing the same purple bikini as before, and Naruto wearing orange and black shorts with a towel on his shoulder, a large picnic basket in his left hand and another basket with extra towels and sunscreen. "I've packed everything on you mentioned, are you ready to leave Mistress?" Naruto asked.

The trio make it to the woods relatively quickly, following a well-known trail, after a few minutes they reach a clearing and Sakura pulls out Ino's leash and hooks it to her collar. The take a minute to observe the scenery, a circular clearing, with a shallow pond in the middle, soft green grass, and crisp air; the perfect spot for a picnic. Sakura watched as Naruto laid down a large blanket and Ino started unpacking the basket. Sakura began thinking of what she _really_ wanted to do, and it wasn't a picnic. Once everything is set up they begin to eat quietly. It was a nice picnic. But there was an uncertainty in the air. Both Ino and Naruto knew that there was something coming, but they had no idea how right they were.

After they had cleaned up and packed the leftovers in the baskets, Sakura decided it was time to launch her plan. "Hey Naruto, could you make a shadow clone for me?" she asked feigning an innocent tone. Without question he made one shadow clone. Sakura went to the bag of extra items and pulled out a smaller bag from inside, she handed it to Ino and whispered her role in the plan to her. "If you do a good job I'll have a really special reward for you afterwards." Sakura added to ensure the plan went off without a hitch. Ino blushed and grabbed the clone Naruto by the arm, skipping off into the woods with glee. Sakura went back to the supply bag, grabbing another small bag, identical to Ino's.

Sakura pulled some rope from the bag and firmly pushed Naruto up against a tree and bound his arms behind his back around the tree. Naturally, Naruto was perplexed about the situation. "M-Mistress? What are you doing?" he asked.

Sakura smiled seductively at him "Do you trust me Naruto?" she asked running a finger down his bare chest.

"O-of course, Mistress" He stammered

Sakura's smile didn't falter, well if you trust me, I promise you will enjoy this _immensely_" she mentioned, pulling his shorts down for emphasis. Sakura bound Naruto's ankles to the tree and then wrapped some rope around his chest, when she had finished she pulled out two rolls of thick cloth she quickly wound one around his forehead and eyes. She took off her boot and placed the inside of it over his mouth and nose, giving him full access to the smell and sweat that had festered all day. She then wrapped the second cloth around the shoe and the back of his head so it would stay stuck to his face. She took a step back to admire her handiwork, she could tell that Naruto was slightly unnerved by being silenced and blinded, but by looking at the mass between his legs that more resembled a forearm than a penis, he was also aroused.

"You know Naruto, I had a talk with Kakashi sensei recently, and do you know what he told me about the shadow clone jutsu?" she asked, he could only shake his head in response. "Well apparently when they're dismissed or destroyed you feel, learn and experience, everything they did." Sakura stood close to Naruto and grabbed his now throbbing penis, she leans in to whisper in his ear: "Do you know what Ino is doing in the woods with your clone right now?"

Almost on cue there was a loud moan of pleasure off in the distance. Sakura had Ino tie the clone up and gave her a ring gag for him to use so the moans can be heard clearly. Sakura let go, and Naruto was fully erect, struggling against his bonds. "Can you even imagine the freaky, obscene, shit I told Ino to do to that clone?" Sakura teased. Naruto began full on thrashing now momentarily distracting Sakura with the way his member twitched with each passing moment. "Trust me you have no idea how freaky that little slut is, she can do it _all_." His breathing became ragged as well increasing his pleasure due to Sakura's sandal still tied to his face. Naruto began to frantically lick the sweat from the insole. Hoping it would give him release.

The moans and grunts began to increase in noise and frequency, the clone was practically screaming in pleasure, it had been nearly 15 minutes. And judging by then Ino should have finished doing everything she was told to do. Sakura finally cut off Naruto's blindfold and for a second she felt bad when she saw the pleading look in his eyes, however she knew that what was coming would make up for what he had endured.

Ino would finally return a few minutes later, having cleaned herself off. "Good, Ino you're back. There's one last thing I need you to do for me. Sit down and lift your feet up riiight there." Ino positioned her feet about six inches away from Naruto's diamond hard erection. "Alright Naruto, you can release the clone now." All Naruto needed was a mental command to dispel his clones and he sent out the command. What he got was 15 minutes of intense sexual pleasure in a few seconds and with a scream he almost immediately climaxed. To say that his orgasm was powerful would be an understatement. He covered Ino's feet and a little of her face with his semen in multiple spurts. Ino at the end of it was quite amused at the display and sought to tease him further by using her long tongue to lick his cum off of her face. He had a flashback to the tricks Ino could do with her mouth and exhaled.

She chuckled at Naruto's expression as she knew he remembered what she did with that long tongue. Noticing the cum dripping down her feet she then started to rub the semen covered mess together when Sakura stops her. She gets down on her knees and pulls one of Ino's feet towards her and licks her foot from the heel to the arch. "Here's that reward…" she seductively mentions, purposely ignoring Naruto behind her.

Ino moans in arousal as her mistress begins to lick Naruto's semen from her feet. She begins again with the toes and sticks all five of Ino's toes on her left foot. Ino moans in excitement as she feels Sakura's tongue lick up and swallow every bit of cum and dirt from between her toes. She nearly yells when Sakura begins to lightly nibble on her arch and begins to leak when Sakura rubs her face on the wrinkles of her arch and begins to sloppily kiss it down to her heel. She grabs the right foot and sticks it in her mouth. Ino is desperate to pleasure herself, feeling a primal sort of arousal as she wiggles her toes in the back of Sakura's throat. Sakura sucks the rest of the semen off and shoves Ino to her back. She pulls Ino's bikini down, exposing her pink shaven vagina to the world, pulls the labia to the sides with one hand and begins to lick up and down her clitoris.

Without thinking Ino closes her legs around Sakura's head as she continues her onslaught and starts to buck upwards at the pleasure. At this point, Sakura can taste the juices her slave is producing and realizes that the climax is nearing. At which point she purses her lips and sucks Ino's enlarged clitoris into her mouth and uses her tongue to flick it up and down. Fully overstimulated, Ino screams in pleasure and orgasms over Sakura's face. She unlocks her legs and lays back down her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her heads and twitching from Sakura's handiwork. Sakura gets up to wipe the creamy fluid off her face and tastes some of it with a smile.

Having made Naruto watch the whole thing she notices that he's erect again. She stalks up to him and rubs her thigh on his penis and stares at him right in the eye. "You want Mistress to pleasure you now don't you?" she teases. With the shoe still tied to his face he can't speak but he nods his head up and down. "Weeelll…"she drags on and presses her thigh on his groin. "It won't be happening, the two of you have had enough fun for one afternoon." She finalizes as she takes her thigh off and unbinds him from the tree. He collapses to the forest floor, still worn out from before and Sakura lays him down next to his fellow slave and admires what she's done today. She lets her slaves rest while she packs up the rest of baskets and bags and walks down the trail towards Konoha.

"I hope you two had fun." she yells as she walks away, smirking at what she'll say next "You two will have to clean yourselves up. I want you back in 35 minutes to pleasure me" she chuckles as her voice takes on a tone of gravitas; she knows it's an hours walk from their apartment" Whoever comes after 35 minutes is getting punished. She Body flickers away from the clearing and makes it home. She sits down on Naruto's bed with only one shoe, someone will have to clean her dirty foot. She lays back and smiles at how fortunate she is.


End file.
